


One true light

by micasaessakusa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasaessakusa/pseuds/micasaessakusa
Summary: Hatred festers deeper within the recesses of your body with each thought spared to the weaklings beneath your feet, but no matter,  you are not here to deal with measly mortals.No.You are here for something more delectable…… for something far more exquisite.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	One true light

_Red is just so, so beautiful_.

_It laps at your skin like a warm, wet tongue, pulling at the special kind of heat that’s settled in your core and spreading throughout your whole body, all the way down to the tips of your toes and fingers._

With hooded eyes and an intoxicated smirk, you let your pitch black orbs roam the wide expanse of the ground you and your brothers have chosen as your playing field. You just can’t contain your exhilaration of the scenic view that sends thrill coursing through your blackened veins.

All around you, screams of torment and desperation reverberate, and with the smell of burning flesh and _pure sin_ in the air, you feel _absolutely euphoric_. You bask in the sensations assaulting your senses and welcome them with open arms.

Somewhere off to the side, you see Tetsurou indulging himself in draining the souls of the mortals at his feet. They do not understand their current predicament; they are _terrified_ of him, so why are their bodies acting against their will? Why do they yearn to throw themselves at this-- at this _anomaly_ that’s consuming them dry of their essence, their very existence, just to get a mere taste of his touch? A taste of his lips? Why do they long to satisfy him?

In the opposite direction, Koutarou does not waste his time in quenching his thirst for blood. He slashes everything and everyone in his path, moving with reckless abandon and total disregard for all things _those above_ value with their sanctity. He does not care, nor ever will he, so long as he gets to squeeze the life out of the mortals he comes across. The blood in his veins thrums at the delirium brought by seeing the light fade from the eyes of his prey, as he deals eternal unrest to those around him.

This is it. This is what you have been waiting for - the perfect opening to spread catastrophe and agony among the realm of the weak mortals your kind oh so adores.

Hatred festers deeper within the recesses of your body with each thought spared to the weaklings beneath your feet, but no matter, for unlike Tetsurou and Koutarou, you are not here to deal with measly mortals. 

No. 

You are here for something more delectable…

… _for_ _something far more exquisite_.

It will not take long for you to wait, you can feel it deep inside you so you let your lids fall close as you tilt your head to face the almighty skies, your lips curling upwards at the edges.

And you feel it before anything else.

The air surrounding you shifts, each particle weighing heavier and heavier by each passing moment, all matter in the realm instantly losing impetus and lying suspended, unmoving.

All at once, three towering figures descend in front of you, their impact so strong it rivals the force of an avalanche and makes the ground beneath them shake and shatter as they land on one knee with a palm flat against the cracked soil.

It has been a long while since you’ve come face to face with your kind and you are again reminded of the grace that encompasses the existence of _the favored_.

The three in front of your rise to their full height, their stygian robes wrapping around their bodies alluringly, eyes brimming with the light reserved only for _the chosen_ , but what really captivates you are their wings - majestic and so white they radiate the purity you have long since been stripped of.

A tinkling saccharine laugh bubbles past your blood stained lips, cutting through the tension that has built over the four of you.

“A pleasure to see you, Rintarou, Keiji,” you hum lowly with your spiteful smile in place. The two divinities tense upon your greeting, your faux sweet words slithering on their skin and leaving tainted marks of lust in their wake. You drink in their reactions as you trail your hands down the thin fabric that covers your body, reveling in the worldly response they are emitting.

Your smile widens by a fraction from the delight of baiting the angels in front of you, but all the while, your eyes lock on the obsidian pair staring straight back at you.

“ _Kiyoomi._ ”

A blaze of fire pierces the air as Tetsurou and Koutarou charge at the trio, Keiji and Rintarou barely evading at the last split second while the last angel stands his ground amidst the attack. Smoke and debris fly from the assault, leaving Kiyoomi remaining in his place as the _two condemned_ land beside you while the other two angels hover a distance away, their wings spread wide and glimmering under the sun.

The moment the disturbance clears, you unleash your malice. It’s as if the atmosphere itself throbs, making the sensation of nothingness slice through the core of all three celestial beings in front of you. Black envelops the sky as red bolts of lightning strike, not aiding to lessen the ominous sphere you have conjured.

Keiji falls to the ground first, his wings failing him, his body unable to move from his light slowly diminishing. You could feel Koutarou brimming with anticipation beside you, the prospect of devouring the divinity of the angel making him restless.

On the other hand, Rintarou manifests beside you out of the blue, his sword shining in holiness, poised to pass you the rightful judgement, but Tetsurou beats him to it. One contact with the devil and Rintarou’s light becomes permeated by darkness, the skin on his chest singeing where Tetsurou touched him.

“Enough,” Kiyoomi’s low voice fills the space, pushing back the demons beside you just from the sheer power of his sanctity. “You have once again desecrated a land that is not yours to dwell on.”

Unsheathing his sword, he moves faster than the wind, taking down Tetsurou with a strike through his chest and slashing through Koutarou’s torso all in under a breath. They disintegrate to ashes and are sent back to the world below, never to set foot on the mortal realm again after having judgement passed by Kiyoomi’s blessed blade from the holy land.

In an instant, he appears in front of you, grasping your waist to pull you flush against his body while his other hand wields the sword that would inevitably send you back to _that place_ with Tetsurou and Koutarou.

_Down below_ …

Just a single thought of _the screams, the agony, the torment…_ your lips curl back to bare your teeth, snarling at the angel in front of you while digging your long nails into the flesh of his chest.

"This time I would see to it that I would drag you down to _hell_ with me," your touch on him is harsh, tainting him wherever your skin makes contact with his, but your words remain cold and steady.

Nothing matters anymore, correct? Not a single fiber of his being holds an ounce of care for you like how he did before. After all, what would Kiyoomi, _the most favored of all,_ do with a low scum like you? What would he do with a _fallen_ , a being that has sinned and would live for eternity in the underworld, stripped of all glory and light, a being considered lowest of low for how grave they have disgraced and have been forsaken by the holy land?

A _fallen_ doomed to not be allowed to step foot in the eternal gardens, but have been cursed with the vision to be able to gaze at the heavens itself?

Once again, you fall deeper and deeper into sin as envy and _pure unadulterated hatred_ coils tightly around your entire being.

For all the reputation nailed on hell, the heavens sure do prove to pass down the harshest of punishments.

Soon enough, Keiji and Rintarou rise from the ground, backs straight and posture once more impeccable as proof of how much partiality they are regarded with up above. No sign at all of the earlier damage they sustained from your brothers remain on their skin.

It makes you scoff. 

Indeed, no _damned_ could hold themselves off against beings of the light, but this time, you’ll make sure to win. _No--_ you have long ago accepted that there would be no more victories for you… but you would see to it that you would drag everyone you could in this loss, in this unending downward spiral towards eternal damnation.

“Do it Kiyoomi,” Rintarou’s low voice cuts through your thoughts. “We must uphold the will of _the land_ ,”

Keiji nods once as he looks at you with conflict shining in his eyes, saying, “It is unfortunate that we meet like this, but retribution must be taken.”

Silence permeates the air for seconds until a quiet sound escapes your lips. It starts out almost inaudible, but soon, they hear it clearly - you’re chuckling in amusement, eyes squinted and chest vibrating in laughter against Kiyoomi’s body.

Next thing they know the strongest angel himself is aggressively pushed back, his heels digging into the ground in an effort to cease his momentum, causing dust to fly from his tracks. In the next second, you’ve got Keiji flat on his back on the earth, and without wasting a beat you conjure the _divine grace_ you’ve kept hidden inside you this whole time, summoning a beam of light large enough to encompass the angel under you. Smirking at him one last time, you press your palm flat against his chest as you send him back to where he came from. The sheer panic in his eyes is the last you see of him as he vanishes into thin air just as Rintarou soars to you at full speed, his large hand catching you by the neck as he slams you down. The force puts too much pressure on where your wings _used to be_ that it makes you cry out in pain.

Your reaction seems to make Rintarou hesitate for a split second and it gives you just enough opening to place your hand against his chest to do the same thing you did to Keiji. His uncertainty proves a huge advantage to you as you know the angels sent after you are far more powerful and you need to catch them off guard should you hope for a chance to defeat them. His eyes widen upon realizing his mistake, and it takes all but a second for him to fade away and be sent back above.

Landing roughly on your feet, you curse yourself for expending too much energy in dealing with the two angels. After all, they’re not your target. Rather, it’s the one standing right in front of you with his eyes trained after nothing but your form.

He levels you with a scrutinizing gaze, and you struggle to decipher what is going through his mind.

“What is your actual cause for descending?” you mutter just enough for him to hear.

“I am here to pass the judgement for the desecration of this holy land,” he answers just as quietly.

You can’t help but sneer at him. “Do not lie to me,” his expression remains unchanged and you continue. “You stood there and did nothing when I attacked you and the others. Start telling the truth.”

The clouds hovering above darken even more upon the escalation of your anger, tainting the skies with flashes of blood light and making thunder boom through the expanse you are in.

He closes his eyes and you almost attack him right there and then, but all of a sudden, he raises an open palm towards you and in the next second, the skies clear of the violation you summoned as you fall to the ground on your knees, your power and energy completely depleted.

Before your body drops, Kiyoomi is immediately there to catch you, cradling you against his strong chest. He keeps his focus locked onto you, uncaring of his surroundings and paying attention to absolutely nothing but you. For the first time in a long, long while, he is able to gaze at your features again, years of being deprived of your presence finally coming to a desired end.

Despite losing your energy, the hostility you have for him is still there and it’s clear in your orbs how much you despise being held _tenderly_ in the arms of the one being you thought would never turn on you but did.

“You hold me now as if you care, but soon you would banish me as you did the others. What are you trying to accomplish with this pretend? Perhaps, do you wish to make me experience a taste of _heaven_ before you send me back to hell just like how you did be--”

_“I am sorry.”_

Your body visibly tenses at his admission.

“ _There is nothing I regret in my entire existence more than how I hurt you.”_

His hand runs a path up your spine until he reaches the gaping wounds where your wings used to be in, and he stills when he feels your pain flowing from the lacerations on your back straight to his very being.

It remains vivid in his mind, how he had to cut your wings with his own sword, the blood that poured from the wound so red and the light leaving your body so beautiful, it was too cruel. He could still hear your screams of agony every time he so much as spares you a thought, the pleas for him to stop, you crying out his name as you clutch tightly at his arm before you fell…

He had no choice then. If he didn’t do what he had to, the task would have fallen to the angels next in line and he couldn’t ever let Keiji or Rintarou’s light be tarnished with such an experience. Your fate was decided and it had to be done. If it had not been him, it simply would have been somebody else.

But for all the rationale he desperately tried to justify his actions with, it did not, and still does not change the fact that he hurt you, the only being in the entire _creation_ that he values above all.

Drained of the strength to move, you resign yourself to rest against his familiar embrace, choosing to relish in the touch you know you would never get to experience again. 

For all that you went through, you do not regret a single decision you have made. Since you came to life as one of the blessed, you never agreed to leaving the mortals on their own. You always thought, what use would be watching over if help would never be given to those in need? Until now, you do not regret leaving _the land_ to help the mortals, you do not regret disobeying the orders. You were thankful to Kiyoomi for doing what he did, as you knew the younger angels did not deserve to be compelled to hand down such a harsh punishment, but as the light left you when you fell, hatred from the earth consumed you and pushed you to where you are now.

However, there in the embrace of the being with the brightest light, warmth once more envelops your body and grants you a sense of ease that has evaded you since your fall.

_“Kiyoomi,”_ you call his name almost reverently. “Do not apologize. I should be the one to ask for your forgiveness as I intended to taint you so you would be unable to return back above.”

Tears spring on the edge of your eyes, the weight of guilt, pain and everything all at once gripping at your heart like thorns. At the sight of your ache, Kiyoomi blames himself even more, wanting to atone for his sins against you, but not finding the strength to speak. And so, he does one thing he knows would let you know, _would let you feel_ , just how much his love for you still perseveres…

Soft lips plant firmly against your own and your breath leaves you at the sudden rush of emotions flowing from him to you. It lets you know of his own long-harbored guilt, his own agony, his self-loathing, and it makes you raise both hands to caress his cheeks as you press against him even more.

As soon as Kiyoomi leans back, his own tears come to sight and then and there, understanding fills you.

The moment the first drop cascading down his cheeks hits the mortal realm, a light so brilliant surges from him and envelops the both of you, making you squeeze your lids shut from the blinding rays. As white fills everything, a feeling of safety drapes over you and you hold Kiyoomi even closer.

When the glow subsides, you open your eyes to find the same endearing face gazing at you with so much _love_ , so much _affection_ , but something’s different. Your breath catches in your throat and tears once again pool in your eyes.

“Kiyoomi… why?” it’s all you could gasp out, shock and disbelief still rendering you speechless.

_“You do not understand just how much I would give up for you,”_ he answers as he moves closer to plant a kiss on the corner of your lips. _“For you, I would give up divinity and immortality, for no amount of blessing could compare to simply being with you, my one true light.”_

And there under the gaze of the brightest star, you gently hold his face as you give him a tearful smile. Trials and difficulties await in the future of your lives as now mere mortals, but you are certain that you could conquer anything, _as long as you are together._


End file.
